This invention relates to a method of eliminating foul-smelling odors from gases. In particular, it relates to eliminating the odor of fatty acids from air by spraying a solution of a base into the air.
In manufacturing poly(vinylchloride) (PVC) by an emulsion process, an emulsion of PVC particles in water is sprayed into warm air to evaporate the water and dry the resulting PVC particles. A fan forces huge volumes of this air through a drying system, which trap the PVC particles, and the air is then released into the atmosphere. This air can have an objectionable odor and its release generates complaints from people in the vicinity. Companies making PVC are being required to de-odorize this air. Deodorizers tested have not been found to be effective and scrubbers, though probably effective, cost many millions of dollars to install and operate.